Computing devices provide users with the ability to interact with processes and data using input and output devices. For example, a user may provide a user input to a computing device using a presence-sensitive display that displays a graphical user interface (GUI). The user input may cause the computing device to modify the execution of a process and/or data. Such processes may provide a user with the ability to access the Internet, play games, and play videos and music, as well as providing other various types of functionality.
In certain examples, the computing device may be a mobile computing device, such as a mobile phone (e.g., a smartphone) or tablet computer that the user may hold in his or her hand. As an example, a user may hold a mobile computing device in the user's right hand, and may provide user input gestures at a presence-sensitive display of the mobile computing device using the left hand of the user. Advancements in computing devices have enabled such devices to provide users with richer user experiences that include increasingly complex graphical user interfaces.